


Ловец снов

by J_Doe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: Гарри Поттер просыпается.





	

Гарри Поттер просыпается. 

Пару раз моргает, тщетно пытаясь прогнать тяжёлый, сонный морок, и бездумно смотрит на бледное, острое плечо, выглядывающее из-под одеяла, невесомо пробегается пальцами по худому боку под рукой. Дыхание постепенно выравнивается, и сердце перестаёт биться у горла.

Он аккуратно убирает руки и садится на постели, зябко кутается в одеяло. Смотрит в окно: там, между неплотно прикрытых штор, виднеется кусочек улицы. Вчера выпал снег, много-много снега, и за ночь весь Лондон укутался сугробами, белыми до рези в глазах. Снег продолжает падать: светлыми хлопьями по чернильному небу сквозь жёлтые пятна фонарей.

Слишком контрастно. Слишком светло.

Он закрывает глаза. Голова немного кружится, и тишина комнаты как будто гудит.

Ему снятся странные вещи – всегда, по правде, снились, но не так, иначе. Эти сны пришли позже, когда не стало Волдеморта, когда давно уже перестал болеть шрам.

Всегда - что-то о холоде, о страхе, о ледяной воде и о смерти, - словно этого всего в его жизни было мало и так.

Серая плитка, покрытая водой, и очень много крови: кровь растекается в воде огромной страшной кляксой.

Грязный, тёмный подвал, и чей-то крик, надрывный, полный боли, такой, что хочется закрыть уши руками.

Синяя лента в золотых волосах, белое подвенечное платье, широкая улыбка и нежные женские ладони.

Детское лицо, доверчивое, родное, большие глаза смотрят на него и зовут: «Папа!»

Он вздрагивает, обхватывает колени и прячет лицо. Тишина гудит всё сильнее, всё настойчивее. В такие ночи никуда от неё не деться.

Холодно.

Тёплые руки обнимают его со спины, и острый подбородок утыкается в плечо. 

\- Опять кошмары?

Гарри качает головой, не открывая глаз, и медленно выдыхает.

Драко никогда не спрашивает, что ему снится, а он – никогда не рассказывает. Они сидят так долго, пока не согреваются, пока не начинают дышать друг с другом в такт.

Постепенно, минута за минутой, сны выцветают, как старая плёнка. Кровь теряет цвет, белеет темнота подвала, теряет цвет подвенечная лента и стирается из памяти звонкий детский голос.

Иногда он думает, что сходит с ума. Что это не сны – видения о чём-то, что должно было, но не случилось с ними. Иногда, какие-то доли секунды, он жалеет: о жизни, которую никогда не узнает, о дорогах, которыми никогда не пройдёт.

Но в их постели тепло.

Завтра женится Рон.

Тедди на каникулы вернется из Хогвартса.

И Гермиона с семьёй приедет из Болгарии на рождество.

Тихое, спокойное дыхание щекочет кожу, и мягкие губы легонько касаются его щеки.

Он улыбается и отпускает сны на волю, потому что им здесь не место. Над головой еле слышно позвякивает полыми трубками ловец снов, да шуршат потревоженные сквозняком шторы.

Гарри Поттер открывает глаза.


End file.
